


Valentine's Day

by SuperWhoShipper



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoShipper/pseuds/SuperWhoShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Honestly, he didn't make much with a paper route. He looked up to those who made minimum wage with starry eyes and jealousy at all their shiny money. But, after a whole year of saving, Mush managed to get something for Blink. It wasn't much, but it was something. He wanted to show Blink how much he meant. More than a best friend. He wasn't ready for the whole "Boyfriends' thing yet, but he mostly just didn't know how Blink would react. That Kid, always chasing skirts. Not that Mush was much better, but he slowed down when he realized how much Blink meant to him. How much he reveled in the dance of his one good eye. How much his smile made his stomach churn. How much he loved the easiness of their friendship, they were a two-piece puzzle and needed each other to be complete. Kid Blink and Mush Meyers. They fit each other like Yin and Yang. And what with Valentine's Day coming up, Mush couldn't figure out a better (and mushier) time to let the Kid know how he felt. He was scared silly though. Terrified this could ruin their friendship if he was wrong. If those touches they shared meant nothing to Blink, compared to what they meant for Mush. If Blink just liked slinging his arm around the shoulder's of the taller kid. Or if Mush was just really warm and that was the only reason Blink liked to press against him in the chill. He had to try, though. The way Blink had a look he gave only to Mush.. that meant something, right? The affection wasn't hallucinated, was it?

When the 14th came around, it was a Saturday. Which honestly, was an excellent favor given to Mush by the powers that be. Blink and Mush always did something on Saturdays, so Much wasn't suprised when at exactly 8 A.M. Blink came a-knockin' before letting himself in. Friday nights, Mush left the door unlocked. He hated to get up early, and Blink was always up with the Sun, so Mush just let him walk in to wake him up. Today, Blink knocked hesitantly on his door. Mush was concerned instantly. He let out a muffled, "gitin'ere," and listened to the creak of the door hinges as Blink walked in. Mush rolled to face him, staring up at the shy expression on Blink's face. "Wazamatta?" he asked drowsily, sitting up. 

Blink smiled at the tossled hair on Mush's head. He saw the box on the bedside table next to Mush. A Valentine for a skirt, no doubt. Whoever Mush was chasin' after this week. He walked in, a hand behind his back. Mush quirked a brow. Blink always liked when he did that. He looked so cute, tired and confused and concerned. "I got ya somethin. Happy..Uh, Happy Valentine's day," he said, handing Mush a small box. "T'ain't much but I got what I could," he said, shrugging a little. 

Mush blinked, surprised. He looked down at the box and turned it over. He opened it slowly, careful not to rip the shiny red paper it was wrapped in. When he pulled the box open, staring up at him was a brand new pair of shoes. It wasn't much to most.. but his were falling apart. Mush could hardly afford things as is, let alone getting a new pair of shoes. An EXPENSIVE pair of shoes. "Blink.." he said slowly, looking up at him, surprised and flattered. His heart fluttered in his chest. "Oh!" God, I.. I got you somethin' too," he said, handing Blink the box he'd thought was for some skirt. 

Blink looked as surprised as Mush did. "Ya shouldn't have, Mush," he said. He opened the box as carefully as Mush had opened his, and smiled down at the brand new pocket watch glaring up at him. "Mush.." he said softly, picking it up. He popped it open, staring at the face beneath it, personalized in small cursive with "I love you, Blink." Blink looked down. He shut the watch and put it int he box. 

Mush bit his lip. "Do you..like it?" he asked carefully. 

Blink set the box on the nightstand. He took Mush's new shoes and put them on the floor. HE laid beside the other boy and gently leaned over, pressing his lips to his. "I love it."

 


End file.
